The present invention relates to a technology for developing a seatbelt retractor to be installed in a vehicle.
Conventionally, a seatbelt apparatus is known, which is structured to protect an occupant in a vehicle by a seatbelt (webbing) restraining the occupant. For example, PCT international application No. 2003-507252 (which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses a structure of a seatbelt retractor of a seatbelt apparatus, in which a spool (winding shaft) can be rotated in a belt-winding direction or a belt-unwinding direction for a seatbelt by an electric motor.